theswanprincessfandomcom-20200214-history
Odette
Odette is the female protagonist and the wife of Prince Derek in all four movies of "The Swan Princess." ''She is voiced by the lateMichelle Nicastro Michelle Nicastro in the first three films and by Laura Bailey (credited Elle Deets) in "''The Swan Princess Christmas". The Swan Princess In "The Swan Princess", Odette is born to King William and is welcomed by the kingdom. Rothbart, an evil sorcerer, tries to take King William's kingdom. The King finds out about this and his men attack the tower and Rothbart is banished from the kingdom. Before he leaves, he vows that he will take everything he loves. Years later, Odette is brought together with Prince Derek every summer by their parents, Queen Uberta and King William, in the hope that one day they wil marry, thus joining the two kingdoms. One summer, she is forced to meet Derek, even though she is reluctant to do so, until she sees him and falls in love with him but during a royal ball, Derek tells Odette he wants to marry her for her beauty, which makes her upset and rejects him once again. The next day, Odette and King William make their return home but they are stopped by Rothbart, who turns into a "Great Animal", proceeds to destroy the carriage and kidnaps Odette, with Derek following after them. After Rothbart takes her to his lair at Swan Lake, he puts a transformation spell on Odette which turns her into a swan by day and a human by night. He mentions to her that the spell can only be broken by a vow of everlasting love. Rothbart asks her to marry him so he can control the kingdom legally but she ultimately refuses to do so as she is in love with Derek and hopes for him to rescue her. During her imprisonment, she meets a turtle called Speed, a frog called Jean-Bob and a puffin bird called Puffin who devises a plan to reunite Derek and Odette after finding out Rothbart's plans. She finds Derek, with the help of her friends, but he doesn't recognize her as he thinks she is the Great Animal and tries to kill Odette using his bow and arrows. It's only when she transforms back into her normal self do the two share a happy reunion but Rothbart calls for Odette immediately. Derek tells Odette that there's a ball the following night and asks her to meet him there. Unfortunately, Rothbart finds Derek's bow and tells Odette that there's no full moon the next night so he puts her in the castle dungeon, along with Bromley. Rothbart tries to send his hag, Bridget whom he has disguised as Odette, to the ball. Odette's friends, Puffin, Jean-Bob and Speed free her from the dungeon and she flies to the ball, hoping to get there in time but she realizes it's too late as the fake "Odette" stops her from seeing Derek. Unknowingly, Derek says the vow to the wrong "Odette", which causes the spell to drain the real Odette's life force, thus killing her. Rothbart appears and tells Derek what he has done. She goes back to Swan Lake with Derek, now knowing what's happened, goes after Odette to save her. He is there too late as she dies from the spell but not before she tells Derek she loves him. Derek is heartbroken and engages in a intense fight against Rothbart, who turns into the "Great Animal" once more, and overpowers him, nearly killing him. Puffin, Jean-Bob and Speed returns Derek's crossbow to him and Bromley, who's escaped form the dungeon, gives him an arrow to shoot Rothbart with. He fires the arrow and it lands right in Rothbart's heart, killing him and crashing in the lake. Derek sees that the spell has broken and Odette comes back to life, saying to her that he truly loves her for her courage and kindness and he always loved her. At the end of the film, Derek and Odette get married before going to the moonlight bridge and kiss as the credits roll. 'The Swan Princess II: Escape from Castle Mountain' She is more worried that Derek no longer has time for their love, when Clavius locks her into the tower, she asks Puffin, Bridgett, Speed, and Jean-Bob to transform her into a Swan, and warn Derek, but instead rescues him while he was stuck in quicksand, She was also almost thrown into the lava pool by Knuckles while she was tied up, but was rescued by Derek, and at the end with a mortally wounded Jean-Bob, changes back, and then has a picnic with Derek. She is voiced by Michelle Nicastro again, and this time Nicastro provides her own singing for the character. 'The Swan Princess III: Mystery of the Enchanted Kingdom (Treasure in UK)' In the Movie Derek and Odette a making a Festival days for the kingdom when a wicket witch sneeks into the caslte so find the Forbiddden Arts. Odette get's kidnap by Zelda by a green fireball in return if Derek gives her the piece of the Note that Derek had riped. Derek comes to the rescue, and after a hard fight, Puffin anounces that Odette has been kill by a red fire ball witch she couldn't get away. Derek feels desvasterd and breaks down and cries. But by burning the Notes Odette comes back to life. Derek and Odette watch it from near and she aksed Derek that there's no more magic in the Kingdom but Dere says: "As Long you're here Odette there'll always be magic." 'The Swan Princess Christmas' In the movie Odette and Derek a celebraiting their first Christmas together. But as she knew that everbody is having another behaivor, she notice that Rotbart a ghost, in behind all this. she tres to break the spell be Uberta and Lord Rogers. Rotbart tries to destroy Christmas usesing his powers to make everbody angry. Odette made it. The spell is broken. But Rotbart has other plans. One Christmas Eve, he appers and kidnaps Odette chacing her into a swan once again. Derek who fight him once and he'scomes to the rescue. Odette sees the fight and whenn it seems that everything it's lost,she realizes the only way to save Derek save Christmas and herself, is she must sing. It work, Rotbart is defeated once more. But Sadly Derek dies in her arms, and she begind to sing and the spirits of Christmas revivies him. And the Christmas tree also is restore. And all are Honoring Derek and Odette. 'Wardrobe' Odette's formal attire is a sleek white evening gown with green puffs at the shoulders and long fitted sleeves. As a child, she wore a pink dress with dark-pink on the top, stripes on her hat and long sleeves. When she was in her teens, she wore a purple gown with a dark -purple border around her. Throughout most of the film, she wears a white dress with long puffed sleeves and blue lining. During the ball, the disguised 'Odette' wore sleek black and red dress with a golden necklace and for her wedding, she donned a swan-like dress. Briefly in the first movie and usually in the sequels, Odette wears a golden heart-shaped locket with a swan engraving, which was given to her by five-year old Derek when she was a baby. 'As a Swan' During her time as a swan, Odette has a yellow stripe on her head and her eyes are the same in her human form, which differs from the other swans. She has been a swan three times on different situations, the first was a persuasion to marry Rothbart, the second was to warn Derek about Clavius, and the third to stop Zelda from getting away. 'Songs' *This is my idea *Far longer than forever *No Fear *No more Mr Nice Guy *Princesses on Parade *Far longer Than For Ever *Enternity 'Gallery' baby Odette.jpg|Baby Odette Teenage Odette.jpg|Teenage Odette young odette and Derek.jpg|Young Odette and Derek Child Odette.jpg|Young Odette Odette and Derek Kiss.jpg|Odette and Derek first kiss Princess Odette in Her Swan Form.jpg|Odette as a swan Odette and Derek Kiss movie 2.jpg|Derek and Odette kiss Odette 1.jpg|Grown up Odette Odetter and Derek together moive 2.jpg|Odette and Derek together Far longer than forever.jpg|Far longer than forever Derek and odette.jpg|Odette and Derek fall in-love Teen derek and Odette.jpg|Teen Odette and Derek Odette and Derek wedding kiss.jpg Derek and Odette married.jpg|Odette and Derek's wedding Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Odette Princess Category:Princesses